


Stumbling blindly towards the light

by An_outsider_looking_in



Series: Perhaps love was the cure? [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Dealer, Drug Use, Evil Plans, F/F, Guilt, Hallucinations, Lesbian Sex, Lost Love, Magic, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Assault, Undercover, Voodoo, references to rape, references to trauma, snitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: In the woods, Olivia blindly follows the young woman.
Relationships: Olivia Godfrey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Perhaps love was the cure? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434772
Kudos: 3





	1. I follow you

The darkness began to crest the evening sky. Olivia felt goosebumps forming on her shoulder, she touched the skin, it as cold. 

"Is it much further?" She asked, the wind hit her in the face. Ayla didn't respond, she instead reached her hand out and pulled Olivia close to her.

Olivia began to feel uneasy as Ayla's grasp tightened. The trees became narrower as she looked around the darkened woods. There was no recollection of exit and she realised that her blind following had lead her into the middle of nowhere. Silver strands glistened beneath the moon as she followed the fascinating woman. Her skin was pale and and she walked with a slight sway as she lead her.

"You wanted to be free" Ayla turned her head ever so slight, a small extension of her exxagerated eyelashes glinted, abruptly turning her head back to the view ahead.

"I did but my better senses are returning and I should like to go home" Olivia loosened her hand from Ayla's. Her sharpened blue nails caught Olivia's arm. 

"It's a little late for that" Ayla carried on walking. Olivia knew that she would be able to defend herself against this little lady, but she also felt a cold spine of fear. Ayla was fearless and this was disturbing to the upir.

"Be brave Mrs Godfrey, let the wind take you" Ayla's lips glimmered a purple shine as the light hit it. Blindly, Olivia continued down the shimmering path. 

The moon cast a spotlight over the nearing exit. Olivia's intrigue was sparked. 

As they reached an opening, Ayla grasped Olivia by her wrist and pushed her forward. She smelt of roses, and smiled a playful smile. She took Olivia's face between her hands and kissed her on the lips.

Dazed and a little disoriented, Olivia dabbed her lips with her finger. A red sweet flavour coated her lips. She licked the remaining coating off and looked over at the illuminescent opening. It seemed to move, the neon lights vibrated as Olivia felt her knees weaken. 

As she fell to the ground, the feeling of moss covered her arms. It was soft and she was swallowed by the soft blanket. 

Ayla stood over her and stared. 

Olivia closed her eyes, paralysed.


	2. To a place I cannot find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia opens her eyes to a grizzly sight

Her head throbbed as Olivia opened her eyes. She was laying on her back, the morning sun blinded her from behind her eyelids. She exhaled and coughed, her throat dry. 

"What is this?" She said groggily, she tried to muster more words but failed. Her hands were bound above her head, thistles or some such prickly vine cut into her skin . She was cold and stripped, her blouse had been cut open and her Black bra exposed. Her skirt was muddy and torn and her shoes were gone. Her bare feet touched the cold mid as she tried to sit up. 

Fear overwhelmed her as she eventually looked around and realised her isolation. Her knees were cut and bloodied. She was hungry and weak, what had Ayla done to her?

A smile crept across her face as leaves crunched below a footstep.

"I know you're there, fucking coward" she called out, her voice cracked. The steps got closer. A silouhette, a shadow walked behind her. A gust of air wafted as it walked past.

Something grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. She squinted her eyes in reflection to the bright light of the sun. A silouhette was shadowed by the sunlight. She could feel the firm grip as the masculine hand tightened his grip. 

"You aren't in a position to threaten anyone" he spoke and her blood froze. 

"What the fuck is this?" involuntary tears rolled from her dehydrated eyes. 

Norman sat before her, his legs crossed as he patted down the mud. 

"You look rough, liv" he chuckled. She recoiled slowly, the bones in her neck clicked as she bent it to face him. Her eyes were red and her skin dry. 

"What do you want?" Norman didn't respond, he instead worried the mud below his hands. He looked up at her and repeated his chuckle. 

"Whatever she wants me to take" he muttered, his hands landed on his lap as he stated at Olivia. Something was wrong. 

"Who?" Olivia knew the answer "Ayla? Why?" she spluttered as her throat started to close. 

Placing his finger on his lips, Norman winked at Olivia. 

"I must dawdle, must keep moving" He said. Looking down at his shoes, his arms raised like a marionette, he raised himself to his feet. His arms holding onto thin air as he raised to his feet. 

"I'm sure you'll be OK" He walked away, calmly until he was out of sight. In that moment, she heard his pace pick up and it sounded like he was running, the bottoms of his shoes loudly hitting the floor. 

Olivia didn't say a word, her wrists ached and her body began to go into shock. She shivered as she lay back. 

"What do you want?" She screamed with the final few breaths. 

She closed her eyes, allowing darkness to overpower her. 

* * *

She awoke to a strange sensation, her lips were moist. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the sensation of blood dripping down her throat. It rejuvenated her as each molecular drop dripped down her throat. 

"Better?" A familiar voice startled her. Opening her eyes, she saw Roman. She pulled her mouth away from the open wound. Roman was crouching over her. His arm was bleeding. The blood dropped into her mouth as he seemed to squeeze it out.

"Come on. Just a few drops" he said sternly, she struggled trying to remove herself from him, she was weak. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she kept repeating the same phrase.

"No. No. Just kill me" She cried. This torture made no sense.

* * *

Ayla sat in the middle of a wooded opening. A small fire lit her way as she warmed her hands. She smiled a sinister grin, infusing the fire with shreds of hair. Thick brown hair, each strand was delicately trickled into the fire.

Eventually her hand was empty, pulling her scarf around her in her fingerless gloves, she removed her wig. The red curled hair dropped into the fire as she revealed a mess of blonde hair, infused with illuminous blue.

Laying back, she stretched her hands out and cracked her knuckles. In her pocket was a small locket. Inside which contained an image, a woman. 

It was Destiny.

* * *

In Destiny's apartment, she was looking through a book, perusing the wiccan traditions. It was therapeutic.

Suddenly she felt a candle dimmer, it was the blue one. The one she had left untouched, forever burning. 

The metal that it had been encased in, began to stretch and the flame expanded. 

Destiny stated at the candle. 


	3. Sweat, lust and pain (NSFW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's fatigue and hunger begin to affect her mentally as she tries to remember how she got here.
> 
> Also this is a bit of a smutty chapter

Olivia's skin was dry as she remained chained in the middle of nowhere. Hunger began to get to her, hallucinations became stronger, soon its would difficult to distinguish reality from artifice. 

'Focus focus she told herself, trying to grasp her mind to how she ended up here. 

Why had she followed her? Does she have a weakness? Olivia couldn't focus, she was in too much pain. Her limbs had been stretched and were stiff. She closed her eyes, perhaps a dream or two may calm her. 

Her body was weak and it did not take long for her to lose consciousness 

* * *

"Come to me" Ayla held out her hand and Olivia giddily approached. 

"Isn't it beautiful? " Ayla turned, facing the evening sky. Whilst a little cold, Olivia appreciated the natural elegance that surrounded the moon. She glanced up for a moment, upon returning her gaze back to level, she was startled to find Ayla was standing closer. 

" Isn't is erotic? The feeling for isolation, the whole woods is ours" Ayla placed her hand on Olivia's face. She was lost in the mesmerising glow of her mysterious guide. 

"What exactly did you have in mind? " Olivia placed one hand on Ayla's hip. 

" Now you're getting it" Ayla unbuttoned Olivia's blouse, her hands were soft against her naked flesh. 

"I've never actually, you know, with a woman" Olivia coughed a little, she was suddenly quite embarrassed. 

"Luckily, I have" Ayla began to take her top off, allowing her naked breasts to become exposed. She had one specific tattoo that intrigued Olivia. It was a vine that weaved around her waist. Blue leaves attached to the stalk. The more that Olivia stared, the more interesting it became. It wiggled and moved, transporting itself to various parts of Ayla. 

Ayla took Olivia's face in her hands and kissed her, a rush overcame Olivia. A feeling of warmth. 

Taking hold of her, Ayla pulled the somewhat intoxicated Olivia to the ground. Running her hand over Olivia's skin and into her underwear. 

Olivia gasped overwhelmed by the cold touch of her hands, she tightened as Ayla began a circular motion on her clitoris. Maintaining eye contact, Ayla got faster, she's was laying on top of Olivia. Biting her lip, Olivia released, climaxing over her hand. Groaning in pleasure as Ayla kissed her once more. 

"Now its your turn" Olivia pushed Ayla, dominating her. There was a sadistic grin as Ayla spread her legs and Olivia began. Ayla tasted sweet, she held her hands above her head, grasping the mud as Olivia pleasured her, orally. It took longer for Ayla to climax but when she did, Olivia lay beside her, Ayla put her arm under Olivia's neck. 

"Who are you? Oh mysterious lesbian siren "

Ayla laughed a sweet chuckle and she looked to the sky. 

"A witch" 

Olivia rolled her eyes. 

"What? Does the Upir remain ignorant to her fellow enchanted beings? " Olivia looked at her piercing eyes. 

" Of course not, dear" reaching for her handbag, Olivia pulled out two cigarettes and passed one to Ayla. How did she know she was Upir? 

They lay for a few moments

"Well. I suppose that it that" Olivia rummaged for her clothes, Ayla grabbed her wrist. 

"You still think you are in charge? "

As Olivia opened her mouth to retaliate, Ayla cast a green mist which stunned and paralysed the Upir. Pricking her neck with the end of her nail, drawing a drop of blood, Olivia felt cold. Helplessly Olivia watched as the maiden moved about. She was but a shadow in the night, the blue tattoo glimmered under the night sky.

* * *

_Crack_

Olivia could not scream, her throat was dry. She hissed in pain, tears streamed down her face. A heavy slab was on her ankle and Ayla stood over her. It was daytime.

"Not on my watch Mrs Godfrey. You sleep when I tell you" 

Olivia was in agony as her brittle ankle was shattered. Ayla moved the slab and threw it. 

"Why are you doing this? " Olivia cried

"Because I can, darling" 

Olivia reached and tried to touch her neck, the small whole was present, it atung 


	4. Are you near me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is awoken by a sudden sense of cold, something has changed. Blindly she scrambles to her senses, realising it is Ayla

A sudden spine chilling twinge awoke Destiny in the early morning. It was still dark outside, the moon was high. Not a full moon, but a crescent moon. It had been a remarkably calm few days, Destiny had not been disturbed by a single murmur.

The hairs stood up on her arm, sitting up, she pulled on a shawl. Something was trying to contact her, something was wrong. Standing up, Destiny turned the lamp on and walked into the living room. The blue candle was still glowing, however a red streak had initiated itself into the fire. A fiery red flame emerged, enraged.

"Shit" Destiny the flame rose to its glass casing, refusing to be ignored. Ayla was contacting her, a shudder turned to sheer anxiety as Destiny hurried back to her bedroom. She retrieved an old dusty box from beneath her bed. Inside was a mess of papers and a photo. A single photo that lay on the top of the bed of crumbled papers. A locket was also encased within the box, a small blue crystal encased in a wired heart.

Destiny carried the box into the living room, turning on the wall lamp as she passed. Messily she unloaded the papers, newspaper clipping and files.

' _Girl still missing'_

_'Friend pleads for safe return as Ayla Young presumed dead"_

_"Girl's body found in woods"_

_'She froze to death' local sheriff announces as missing girl case is closed_

Destiny lay the papers on the table, they were clearly visible. She had 1kept the candle lit ever since her and Ayla's relationship had ended. Ever since Ayla had stormed off into the cold winter night. 

Lighting four elemental candles and positioning them around the table, Destiny took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

She closed her eyes and grasped the photo.

"You have my attention now" Destiny clutched the photo,

"Ayla, is that you? " she whispered. Opening her eyes, Destiny saw a faint silhouette before her. It was a blurred expression of a person, a vibration of soul.

Destiny wandered towards the figure, trying to see what it was. The girl was shivering, a hum of blue overpowered the airy frame. Breath escaped her lips as she seemed to recede into the ground.   
The room decreased in temperature and Destiny took a step back, almost knocking over a candle as the figure floated towards her.

"What do you want? " Destiny screamed, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've apologised to you, time and time again" She took a seat as the spirit overpowered her.

One must never upset the dead. 

Destiny sensed movement but no life as Ayla's spirit was strong. The necromancic spirit steadied, radiating an ear shattering scream. Destiny cupped her hands over her ears, her breath escaped before her. Her bare legs were freezing as the temperature was almost unbearable.

As the spirit cleared, Destiny was startled, the noise stopped and before her was a familiar face. It was Olivia, she sunk to the ground, her face bruised, her skin tattered.

Ayla's face ran at Destiny, overpowering the vision. She winked at Destiny and with a flash, the vision ended. The candles extinguished and the room was cast into darkness. The only candle that remained was the blue flame wrapped in metal wiring. The fiery red had resumed its calming blue hum.

It could be a trap, Destiny thought as she turned the room light on. Olivia had barely been seen in public since Shelley's death. Surely Ayla would not stoop so low to get at Destiny. Her mind was boggled as she sat on the sofa, a blanket over her and her knees beneath her chin.

* * *

Ayla sat around a rather large fire, her hands were warm as she chuckled at the masterful vision of her own conjuring. 

"She doesn't have long, my darling Destiny" Ayla smirked as the semi conscious Olivia remained chained up.


	5. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia begs Ayla to let her go.

Ayla dusted off a tree stump. It was mossy and rotten. 

"Cheer up" Ayla stroked Olivia's hair,

"We had fun, didn't we? "

Olivia was extremely dehydrated, her skin was pale as she looked up at Ayla.

The beautiful temptress was sitting in a blue tinted poncho, the strands of which were multi coloured. Her nails were painted black and her freckled cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were concealed behind sunglasses and atop her head was a large floppy hat.

"Drink this" she handed a red packet to Olivia, it appeared to be a blood bag.

"What is this? " Olivia said in her creaked voice, had the slippery maiden tried to tease her.

" It's blood, silly"

Olivia darted her a sly look and Ayla rolled her eyes, digging a nail into the top of the bag and licking the blood off the tip of her finger.

"There. It isn't poisoned"

Olivia took it in her hands which Ayla had unchained for but a moment, she drank carefully. The taste was real, a fleshy salty taste that could not be recreated.

She had been too weak to try to escape, her broken ankle ensued she would not get far. Ayla was unpredictable and Olivia began to realise that she was also dangerous.

"Good? " Ayla chirped

Olivia nodded, draining what was left of the bag.

" Why are you doing this to me? "

" Oh honey, I am not doing this to you. I'm doing it to her" She showed Olivia a crinkled photo of the two of them, Destiny was kissing her cheek in the sun bleached photo. It proved to be rather old by the way the colours had faded and they both looked as though they were ghosts.

"Destiny Rumancek, what does she have to do with anything? "

" That's a story for another day" Ayla stood up and took Olivia by the wrists, retying the cord to bound them.

"Besides you were the one who followed a random chic into the woods for sex"

"I didn't think she would be a psycho? "

" I learnt the hard way not to follow strangers you meet in the woods, it's lucky for you that I am no killer"

Olivia remained quiet.

"No. I just need to lure her here and you shall be free"

Olivia didn't believe her but had no choice but to hope. She began to wander what Roman was doing, had he even missed her?

The blood had provided a substantial relief to her.

Was this spirit like creature an upir? Olivia watched as Ayla danced around the woods

"Just a waiting game now, hey, do you know any party games? " Ayla laughed as she twirled and twirled again. Her hair flowing beneath the trees.


	6. Trapped, scared and alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla remembers the events the lead up to her demise. How she became to haunt these woods. A row with Destiny on a winter night has terrible consequences.

"You are cheating on me" Destiny pushed her

"No I'm not, I wouldn't" Ayla argued back.

"Where do you go then, most nights?"

"I can't tell you"

"There it is" Destiny muttered, she sat on the seat, her head in her hands.

"Destiny, give me time, I can tell you, I will. Please don't leave me"

"It's too late. I want you out"

"I have nowhere to go? " Ayla yelled.

"Not my problem" Destiny pointed to the door, Ayla was crying but Destiny had none of it.

"But I'm sorting it. I can't tell you, I can't let you get involved"

As Ayla left, Destiny threw her glass at the wall, sinking to the floor, she buried her head in her knees.  
Ayla wandered, direction less. The floor was icy and she wore a poncho and shorts. Walking further, she found herself at the entry of the woods.

There was no other solution, she called him. The man she had been working for.

"She's kicked me out"

"And?"

"I have nowhere to go"

"Fine. Meet me" he sent her the location in a digital pin and she began to follow it, it was in the woods, she felt uncomfortable as she stepped through the mud and found an old abandoned shed in the middle of the woods. There was a dim light on, hesitantly she knocked the door and it opened.

"Rick? " she said as she pushed the door further open.

He sat on a leather bound chair, his hair was tied back, his tattooed arms exposed.

"Aren't you cold?" 

He smiled, revealing a silver tooth. In his hand was a joint, his eyes were cloudy.

"Sit down" he ordered, there was only one chair, she sat on her knees on the floor.

"What is this place?" she asked as she fidgeted on the uncomfortable wooden floor.

"A sanctuary, little girl. This place is undetectable"

"It's a shed"

"A shed that will shield you from the cold tonight, don't you forget that"

"I'm not" She uttered. "Thank you" he looked at her with a stern glance.

"What?" she asked

"Come on now. Thank me. You don't want to upset me"

She stood up, adjusting her shorts and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her hair in his hand, tightening it around his fist.. Pulling her face close to his.

"Like you want it" he whispered and pushed her head down to his lap, "You will do as I say. You have nothing"

She was on her knees, unable to stop him as he unzipped his jeans. She performed oral sex on him and once he was done, he threw her against the wall. Her lip began to bleed against the thrust of the wall.

"So?" he said as she stood crying in the corner of the room. She sniffed a little

"You whiny little bitch"

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Go on then"

"You said I could stay?"

"I didn't. Don't call me a liar, girl" he stood up and she cowered

"Your a dead man" She said

"What did you say? " he pushed her against the wall, it creaked.

"Nothing" she choked under his grasp.

"Out of my sight" he yelled.

She began to walk.

"You didn't think you would get away with it so easy, did you?, you little snitch"

Her heart sank and she began to run.

She tripped, hands grabbed her and she was pinned to the floor, the cold mud was sticking to her as she wriggled. A silhouette approached.

"You will regret this" he said


	7. A cry for help in the middle of the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING this chapter contains explicit references and details of gang rape, it is graphic and upsetting and may be triggering. There are also references to a dead body and the process of decomposition. 
> 
> Rick exacts grizzly revenge on Ayla.

Ayla struggled as they held her down.

"You are screwed now" he laughed as he overpowered her. She screamed but one of his friends held his hand over her mouth. She pleaded as he began to cut through her shorts, her legs thrashed around. There were so many of them. He lifted her poncho and ripped her vest top, exposing her breasts. 

"Help" her voice was muffled. Someone held her legs down, she felt the bare skin of the rough hands against her thigh. She kicked but it was no use. Rick held her legs open and undone his belt. He pulled out his erect penis, she gagged beneath the man's hand. "No, no" her cries of fear were falling on desk ears. He looked directly at her as he raped her. 

"People who snitch, don't get a second chance" he began to thrust inside her. Her whole body shook as she fought against him. She couldn't. He punched her in the jaw and it began to bleed, but it slowed her. Her fighting ceased. 

She didn't scream anymore, not when he came inside her or when the next four of his associates raped her. Her legs were bloodied and bruised, her lips were dry and her body sweat as the large bald man pulled out of her. By now her mouth was no longer covered, her whimpers had dissipated into nothing. Her energy had drained and she had lost her fight.

"Anyone else?" Rick laughed, looking down at Ayla. Her phone began to vibrate. It had fallen out of her pocket and lay beside her on the frozen mud. She stretched her hand out, every fibre of her energy attempted to answer the phone. She stretched out her fingers until they almost snapped out of the sockets.

"I don't think so, babe" Rick stood on the phone, slowly it cracked beneath his heavy boot. It still vibrated, he kicked it further away. Tears rested on the tips of her cheek, the icy cold of the winter night had begun to bite into her exposed body. Her flesh began to seize.

Rick knelt down in the mud beside her, and leaned in. He kissed her on the forehead, she watched his every movement. "Goodbye little girl" 

"Shame. She gave great head" he stood up and walked away, snapped his fingers and the larger of the men stamped on Ayla's face. "Sleep sweetheart" She blacked out, the crack of her nose was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

She came to sometime the next morning, sitting up, she felt fine. Her bruises had gone, her clothes were restored. She climbed up to a stance and looked around. Down at her hands.   
As she turned, she was stuck in a frozen gaze. Behind her was a terrifying sight.   
Ayla's body lay in the mud, her skin was white and her eyes were partially open. Clouded over, her pupils were barely visible, drowned by the white of her eyes. Her hand was still outstretched whilst the other one was grasping the mud, rigormortis had begun to set in, her hand was stuck in that gesture. The bones of her skeleton would be recovered in that pose, if anyone came looking . Long after the mud had hooked and seasons would pass. Her legs were parted, her clothes torn. Her one knee was turned inward the other outstretched. Bloodied cuts and bruises covered every bare limb. Her nose had a line of blood dried beneath the nostril and her eyes were swollen. Ayla gasped as she looked at the remains, her remains. The cold had taken her. Her body had gone into shock and hyperthermia had killed her. 

She screamed out, of course no one heard. Her crushed phone lay inches away from her outstretched hand, 13 missed calls were listed through the cracked glass. The phone died seconds later. Just out of reach. 

Ayla lay beside her corpse, unable to do anything. Only junkies and crazies walked through these woods, neither of which would report her body. Neither of which would even notice her.

She sat for months, the body was bloated by then, it was purple and was decomposing. Maggots had begun to eat away at her, emerging from various rotted holes in her carcus. She was found, three months after the attack. It was warmer by then, that body assumedly had begun to smell by then. The police swarmed into the woods and she was removed, by now only her dental records could distinguish her.

Ayla watched as her body was removed, hopeful that this was the end. It wasn't. She had wandered the woods ever since.


	8. How things are now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny reaches Ayla as she begins to lose control

Destiny walked through the frozen woods, her hair was tied back and she had a back up torch. After talking to Roman she had learnt that Olivia hadn't been seen in a while. Casually she had dropped her in a conversation with him and had suddenly realised the worst. It was cold as she headed into the woods to find her. Destiny was not prepared for what she might find.   
Ayla was not the first person she came across, Olivia was the first person she saw. She was hunched over, her hands bound and her backbone was exposed. She was gaunt and unwell. Staring up at Destiny, she scrunched her eyes shut.  
"You are a hallucination" She whispered, her voice was weak.

"Olivia" Destiny knelt down by her and touched her. She held her face in her hand and began to untie the binds.

"She's a monster" Olivia whispered as she was released from the grasp.

"You are right on time" Ayla appeared in the distance. "I was barely keeping her alive" she said.

"Well I'm here now, so you can let her go" Destiny treaded very carefully as she stood up and looked at her former spouse. Ayla looked exactly the same, she was immortalised by youth.

"Sure. Let her go" Ayla shrugged.

"It wasn't all that bad? Was it?" she said to Olivia who wobbled as she tried to find her footing. Her knees had ceased, Destiny held onto her as she lunged at Ayla.

"You will pay for this " Olivia growled as she fell to her knees, she was hungry and weak. 

"Darling I'm dead, what more can be done?" Ayla winked as Olivia limped her way towards a small log, she sat for a moment..

"You have me here now, what do you want? "

" I want you to stop doing this, Ayla"

Ayla sat on an upturned stump, one that had not too long ago been holding Olivia down. She patted next to her and Destiny sat down.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" Destiny brushed the hair out of Ayla's eyes.

"You don't get to just apologise" Ayla muttered, her tone deepened and her eyes blackened.

"I've waited so long to take revenge on you. Imagined many scenarios and how I'd do it"

"Do it then" Destiny said "I am at your mercy"

Ayla face was pale and her eyes glared.

"I just can't believe I am seeing you then. I kept the candle lit, you probably know that" Destiny looked down at her hands, "I felt guilty. But I realised that it wasn't my fault"

"Whose fault was it then?" Ayla had tears in her eyes. The trees swayed in the powerful wind, her anger caused the elements to react. The ground shook. 

"Rick. This is his fault what he did to you and what you let him drag you into"

"I tried to get out of it. For us" Ayla took Destiny by the hand.

"He's dead, he was murdered in jail"

"Jail?" Ayla's eyes widened. 

"They got him for drug related crimes" Destiny said, his body was found a little while later. 

"I don't believe you" Ayla said, the ground was wobbling and the wind got stronger. 

"Look" Destiny held up a scrap of paper, she had a file of them, the papers tried to escape the wind blew. 

"You can't live with anger, you can't plague these woods" Destiny said, 

"Stand with me. Burn these and be gone" Destiny stood up.

"I can't. It won't work"

"Nothing is holding you here" 

"I'm scared" Ayla said, "I'm not bad"

"I know" they held hands and watched as the paper clippings burnt in a small fire.

"You could have killed her" Destiny said

" The Upir? "

"She plays an important role in the town. Her son is in love with Peter, if you'd killed her it would have started a war. One that we don't need" Destiny said as they threw the final match onto the fire and the papers erupted into blue flames. They raised towards the sky and extinguished. 

Ayla watched as every clipping melted, the only piece that was ommitted was the picture of the two of them. Destiny kept that in her pocket.  
They watched as the clippings burnt.

They held hands. Once it was burnt out Ayla looked over at Destiny. 

"I don't feel any different" Destiny looked at her, tears in her eyes as Ayla began to disappear. Ayla looked down at her own hands as they faced. Destiny watched as her spirit was carried out in the breeze.

Olivia was still hunched over, Destiny lifted Olivia's arm over her shoulder and walked hee towards the entrance. 


	9. Is it over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny takes Olivia back to hers and sees to her wounds.

Destiny dragged Olivia up the stairs; she was rapidly losing consciousness.   
"Stay with me" Destiny said as she unlocked her door. It swung open and Destiny rushed the upir to the sofa.

Olivia dropped and lay there for at least twelve hours before waking up. As the endless night began to dawn to a new day; Destiny was at her table. The candle for Ayla had burnt out and the metal case lay drenched in melted wax. Clutching the photo, Destiny shed a tear. 

There was an unconscious upir on her sofa, battered and abused by her dead ex girlfriend. 

Destiny was in the kitchen when Olivia sat up.

  
"Where am I?" She said looking at her humble surroundings

"On my couch" Destiny said and passed Olivia a drink. It was in a mug.

"Not really the time for tea, dear"

"Not tea" Destiny said "Drink" and so she did. It was blood, a rich fresh blood.

Olivia was astounded as she looked up at the red head.

"Don't even ask" she said and sat beside Olivia. 

"I assume she's gone?"

Destiny nodded

"How did you even know?"

"Roman said you hadn't been around in a while, I put two and two together"

"Roman, shit. I completely forgot. It's been weeks", tried to stand but was still week. Her broken ankle had not been allowed to heal properly causing significant damage. Her body had rushed to heal but was unable. 

"Its been like a week and where are you rushing to?"

"I need to get home"

"Roman shouldn't see you like this" Destiny sat her down and Olivia looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you leave me there?, we have never been friends?" Olivia was puzzled.

"Because I didn't want you to die, it would have been my fault" Olivia placed her hand on Destiny's and she pulled it away.

"We need to eat something, I need to" Destiny said and stood at the kitchen counter.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat putting her feet up on the sofa, raising her hand behind her head.

The silence became unbearable: Destiny walked in with two bowls of food.

"What happens now?" Olivia said as she placed the food on the table.

"We don't ever talk about this again" Destiny said "Neither of us will look very good if this gets out"

Olivia agreed with her

"Thank you" she said and leaned to kiss Destiny on the cheek. This time Destiny didn't push her away 

"You smell like you spent a night in the woods" 

"More than one darling" Olivia pulled herself off the couch and had a shower 

As she left, Destiny sat and ate. All was silent 

Ayla's candle began to flicker, a blue flame was incandescent behind her. Green flows began to surround the candle.

Destiny was none the wiser as a spirit stood behind her. She turned around and all was gone.

Olivia stayed for three days before heading home.


	10. Note from the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

Thank you to those who hung in there and have been reading. I understand that this sequel was less so to my first story. I will confess that I only had a vague plan of where the story was going. This was not my best work but I used this mainly as a therapeutic writing activity. I experimented with ideas and tried to portray a hint of romance or affection between Destiny and Olivia. 

The idea of this series was to offer an alternative romance to what is canon in the show. I think that Roman is bisexual (atleast) and that is clear in both the book and the adaptation. Olivia's sexuality is a difficult one as she uses sex for power. But I would love for her to be lesbian and have a steady relationship 

Series one of hemlock grove was the best one, the book is excellent. Two and three are utter crap. 

I hope you have enjoyed this wacky story and I hope I was able to convey what I wanted to with the story.


End file.
